This study will determine: the extent to which people comply with caries prevention procedures and maintain compliance behavior over time; and the extent to which compliance is related to characteristics of the patient and his milieu, of the regimen and of the dental setting. It will also examine the relationship of these factors and of degree of compliance behavior to oral status. Data will be collected by home visit interviews from patients who have completed recognized and professionally defined preventive dentistry programs at private offices of dentists. In each case assessments will be made of performance of prescribed procedures and oral status by observation; reported compliance, social psychological and demographic characteristics of patients, characteristics of the regimen, of the dental setting, and of the communication approach will be determined from the interview and other sources. These data will be analyzed to see what factors and processes predict compliance and develop a typology of compliers. The study will be valuable for improving existing caries preventive programs and for designing the kind of appeal that may increase compliance to carries prevention programs.